Field of the Invention
This invention relates to natural gas burners, such as for a gas fired, fan-type furnace, and more particularly to a low NOx and/or CO emission burner for gas fired applications.
Description of Related Art
Residential furnaces generally use open flame “inshot” style burners that are typically capable of achieving NOx emissions of just about 40 ng/J. Modifications to the inlet of an inshot burner and the induced draft blower has achieved just under 20 ng/J, but going lower has been found to dramatically increase carbon monoxide emissions. There is a continuing need for an improved gas burner that provides efficient combustion and lower emissions.